Attack on Titan Poem
by happycupcake02
Summary: Eren and Annie are stuck in a brutal fight until Levi steps in and saves the day. So, what punishment will be given to Annie for her crimes? Find out! (One-shot)


**Hello! ^_^**

**Here is a poem I wrote on the 3-hour drive to an amusement park!**

**I do not own Attack on Titan/ shingeki no kyojin!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**(This was written on 4 whole pages of notebook paper...So let's see how many words it is! :D)**

**...**

There, Annie and Eren stood, neck and neck

The scouts were intense, the air was thick

Both were in titan form, oh what a sight!

They lunged in, preparing to fight

Eren howled as he slowly moved closer

But Annie stood still, she wasn't a moaper.

...

Eren began to sprint, and tear through the air

While Annie simply stepped away, not giving a care

Eren swiped and swiped, and Annie just stood

For killing was in her mind, and she could and she would.

...

She sharply turned, and grabbed Eren's arm

Knowing that she was to cause harm

She yanked and pulled as hard as she could

Making Mikasa yell, "Armin, this isn't good!"

...

Though, she didn't know that a hero was around the corner

A raven-haired man, with a cleaning-disorder.

...

He witnessed Eren being thrown into a wall,

and he pondered, "How can he take this all?"

But this was a hero, and he wasn't small

"I am captain Levi, and I will stand tall!"

...

Levi rushed forward, as Eren got up

He said, "Hurry now, Eren! Her mind is corrupt!"

Eren growled, for this has already been a bad day...

Levi slapped him and yelled...

"I am your boss, and you'll do as I say!"

...

Eren understood, as clear as day

And he started forward, on his way

...

His brain was determined, his heart began to race

He thought, "Maybe today, I'll put Annie in her place!"

But there was still one thing he just didn't remember..

He was still weak, and Annie was simply better...

...

And poor Armin's face had practically turned green

But Mikasa knew that Eren and Levi made one heck of a team

She said, "Eren's determination for the survival of humanity

will go great with Levi astounding cleaning ability!"

...

And she was most certainly correct

Armin even agreed, "The human population they shall protect!"

...

Eren purposely shoved Annie to the ground,

and to her face, he was about to pound

But Levi stopped him just in time

He placed his fingers upon his own shoulders, and flicked away grime.

...

He then turned to Annie and spoke:

"I sincerely wish for you to choke."

...

Annie let out a startled cry

She thought, "How dare he wish for me to die!"

...

She watched in silence as Levi reached into his pocket, and tugged

He pulled out a bottle of oxi-clean, and a brush to scrub.

...

He spoke: "You are pathetically worthless, and that is a fact.

Now take this brush, and clean up your act!"

...

They stared at one another, for about an hour

Before Annie finally gave up and lost all titan-power.

...

She tumbled and fell, onto the floor

For intense staring, she could take no more.

...

And Eren returned to the form of the young boy he was

Knowing that he had finally fought for a cause.

...

No other titans could possibly be seen

And with all of the chaos, no-one asked, "Where could they be?"

...

And after the war ended, everything was semi-fine.

There were fewer titans, and only 20 people died.

...

"Keep scrubbing Annie. I'm not pleased."

Levi sighed as Annie scrubbed on her hands and knees.

...

Annie was now Levi's maid till the day she was to die

A task that made her want to curl up and cry

...

She couldn't complain, nor whine

Or Levi would make her work over time.

...

Clean, wipe, scrub, every single day

"Get the job done, Annie! With no delay!"

...

People were now happy that they didn't have to worry about the fem. titan

Because they now knew that her evil days were done.

...

And Eren was allowed more freedom now that Levi had another job.

He was allowed to eat bread, cheese, and even corn-on-the-cob!

...

Mikasa still had a secret crush on Eren

But she wouldn't let anyone know, not even Armin.

...

Speaking of Armin, he's doing well

Except for that day when off a building, he fell.

But he still got up, quickly in a flash!

Unlike Marco, who was split in half...

...

Why did I have to bring that up anyways?

That was all the way, back in those days.

And by the way, I have fact!

That was episode 13, to be exact!

...

Any-hoo, let's get back on track,

Levi made Annie work, till she almost broke her back!

...

Annie never fought, nor did she fret

Because inside she knew, that she wasn't even half way there yet!

...

Honestly, none of the scouts could care less

Because poor Annie was just a filthy mess.

...

Levi made her work, till her back couldn't bend

Because Annie was his personal maid, till the bitter end.

...

**How was it?**

**PLEASE DO NOT STEAL!**

**Poor Annie...**

**Please review and tell me how I did! Please!**

**Love ya~!**

_**-Le Happy CupCake**_


End file.
